A doorbell is typically an electronic device. A doorbell button is typically mounted to a wall next to an exterior door and serves as an actuator for causing the doorbell to emit a sound. Two general types of doorbells exist: a wired doorbell, and a wireless doorbell. In a wired doorbell, the doorbell button is typically comprised of a housing, a switch to which the wires are connected, and the button. When the button is pressed in a wired doorbell configuration, the switch is closed thereby allowing current to flow through the circuitry of the doorbell which causes a sound to be emitted. In a wireless doorbell, the doorbell button is typically comprised of a housing, transmitter circuitry, and the button. When the button is pressed in a wireless doorbell configuration, the transmitter circuitry transmits a wireless signal that is received by corresponding receiver circuitry. In response to receiving the wireless signal, the receiver circuitry causes a sound to be emitted.